Viens avec moi
by Saluzozette
Summary: Usopp débarque sur une île qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et son coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? attention ! Pour ceux qui sont allergique à l'eau de rose cet OS est vivement déconseillé ! Bonne lecture tout de même !


**Waou... je ne savais pas que je pouvais écrire un truc aussi nais... m'enfin il est là alors on va faire avec ^^ déolé pour le neuneu et l'eau de rose ! Ils se sont invités tout seuls !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Usopp ! Usopp ! On la voit ! On y est ! »

À ce cri, un grand bruit résonna dans les entrailles du navire. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, un jeune homme au long nez se ruait sur le bastingage alors que ses amis souriaient en grand. Au loin, dépassant à peine la ligne d'horizon, une petite île apparaissait.

Sans bruit, Luffy s'approcha. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et observa soigneusement le visage de son ami. Celui-ci était inexpressif mais au fond de ses yeux brillaient à la fois de l'excitation, de l'angoisse, de la peur et un autre sentiment que le capitaine ne parvint pas à identifier.

« Hey Usopp... Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ça va Luffy, répondit l'autre dans un souffle sans quitter l'île des yeux. C'est juste que... Nami ? On arrive dans combien de temps ?

- Deux heures. » Répondit la navigatrice avec un sourire plus grand qu'elle.

Sans un son, Usopp répéta les mots de son amie. Son regard n'avait toujours pas bougé et Luffy sentit son inquiétude monter d'un cran.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, hormis le canonnier qui ne cessa pas de fixer l'horizon une seule seconde et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il ne retrouva l'usage de la parole que quand l'ancre eut touché le fond de la baie et que la passerelle fut installée. Alors, il se tourna vers ses amis avec le visage crispé de celui qui marche au bord d'une falaise dans le noir le plus total.

« Les gars... Je peux y aller seul ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Tout le monde hocha la tête sauf Luffy qui s'avança d'un pas, le regard dur.

« À une seule condition, asséna-t-il.

- Quoi ?... » Balbutia Usopp alors que son cœur se tordait d'angoisse.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le visage du capitaine se détende et qu'il lui fasse un sourire un peu triste.

« Promets-moi de revenir.

- C'est promis. » Répondit le canonnier avec sérieux avant de lui tourner le dos.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il descendit du navire. Il eut un tremblement quand il posa un pied sur la terre ferme mais resta stoïque et grimpa la pente qui menait vers la forêt.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour la traverser et quand il parvint enfin de l'autre côté, un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres. Devant lui, un petit village semblait dormir entre les champs de blés. Il fit un pas en avant quand un bruit sur le côté de la route le fit sursauter.

Un jeune homme rondouillard le regardait avec de grands yeux, caché derrière un arbre. Ses grosses lunettes lui donnaient un air enfantin qu'Usopp avait la vague impression de connaître.

« Bonjour, commença-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- … Pirates, balbutia le garçon.

- Oh ! Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal ! Mes amis ne vous attaqueront pas, c'est promis ! »

Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas. À peine Usopp avait-il commencé sa phrase qu'il avait ouvert grand la bouche comme pour crier. Et il le fit.

« Car' ! Pim' ! Alerte mensonge ! Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

- Non ! Répéta le pirate en plaçant ses mains devant lui en un signe d'apaisement. Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! »

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, le canonnier vit apparaître sur le chemin qui menait au village deux autres garçons de l'âge de celui qui lui faisait face. L'un était grand, maigre et roux alors que l'autre était plutôt petit et tout vêtu de rouge. D'un bond, le premier les rejoignit et ils observèrent Usopp pendant quelques secondes. Celui-ci tenta un pas vers eux et ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

« Et merde... » Jura-t-il.

Ne jugeant pas utile de rester sur place plus longtemps que ça, le brun continua sa route vers la ville. Sur la place, quelques personnes étaient déjà réveillées et le regardèrent venir avec des sourires amicaux mais hésitants. Cependant, après l'épisode des trois garçons, il les perçut plutôt comme des menaces. Il ne fit donc pas le moindre geste déplacé et traversa la bourgade d'un pas rapide, simplement concentré sur son objectif.

Très vite – trop vite –, les maisons s'espacèrent. Plus il se rapprochait de ce qu'il cherchait, et plus le cœur d'Usopp battait vite. Quand enfin la grande bâtisse de ses souvenirs apparut à ses yeux, il sentit l'angoisse et l'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac et fut pris de nausées. Ça n'était pas possible ! Pas juste maintenant !

Il dut prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer à l'entrée du parc puis fit face à son destin avec courage. D'un geste ferme mais la main tremblante, il poussa la grille et entra.

Comme tout avait changé ! Il se souvenait d'une pelouse tondue sévèrement et d'arbres rares mais tout aussi bien taillés que le gazon. Or, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux s'apparentait plutôt à une forêt vierge qu'à autre chose. Les herbes jaillissaient dans tous les sens, sans aucun ordre et laissés totalement sauvages, alors que les arbres à présent nombreux poussaient absolument comme bon leur semblaient. Il fallut qu'il arrive jusqu'à la maison pour qu'Usopp comprenne que l'effet était recherché.

Une fois devant la porte, il bloqua de nouveau. Trois fois il leva la main pour frapper, et trois fois il n'y parvint pas. Il s'appuya contre le mur et inspira longuement. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour échouer maintenant ! Ça avait été son objectif dès le départ même s'il avait fallu qu'il soit en mer pour le comprendre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter maintenant !

Le bruit d'un loquet qu'on débloque le fit brusquement sursauter et quand ELLE ouvrit la porte, il se frottait le crâne qu'il avait violemment tapé contre la paroi. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et la première image qu'elle aurait de lui serait celle d'un homme timide et maladroit ? Génial...

Mais pas une seconde cette pensée ne traversa l'esprit du brun car quand il la vit, tout le reste s'effaça. Cinq ans n'avaient pas suffis à ternir le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle et quand elle ouvrit grand la porte, ce souvenir devint terne. Qu'il faisait pâle figure à côté de ce qu'elle était devenue !

Il était parti avec l'image d'une jeune fille fragile et timide et c'était une femme forte et sûre d'elle qui se tenait devant lui. Il se souvenait de ses beaux cheveux châtains mais rien de ce qu'il voyait dans son esprit ne rendait hommage à la couleur qu'ils avaient pris. Et cette fois, il prit bien soin de regarder ses yeux. Usopp n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à leur couleur et l'avait amèrement regretté quand il avait pris la mer. Mais à présent, il s'apercevait que cela n'avait pas une grande importance car les yeux dans lesquels il se noyait à cet instant n'avaient pas une couleur mais dix milles. Il n'aurait jamais pu toutes les voir avant son aventure.

Toutes ces constatations lui traversèrent l'esprit en une poignée de secondes et il en resta tétanisé. Jusqu'ici, il avait cru qu'il l'aimait. Ça n'était pas vrai. Il l'adulait.

Elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui, les yeux pleins de questions, d'étonnement, d'hésitation et le jaugea de haut en bas. Usopp reprit le contrôle de lui même et jeta un regard désabusé sur ses vêtements. Il n'était pas très bien habillé, pas très propre, pas très classe. Pourtant il écarta doucement les bras avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

« C'est moi. » Souffla-t-il simplement.

Un battement de cil après, elle était dans ses bras. Sans vraiment réfléchir il la serra contre lui, savourant les courbes douces de son corps, l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux et la chaleur de son halène contre son cou. Pendant son voyage il avait fini sa croissance et faisait à présent une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Il inspira profondément, plus pour savourer l'étreinte que pour maîtriser les tremblements qui l'avaient pris et un sourire heureux fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué Kaya, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme sans oser aller plus loin.

- Et toi alors ? Répondit-elle d'une voix hachée par l'émotion. Cinq ans Usopp... C'était affreusement long !

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui mais resta dans ses bras et essuya une larme fuyante d'un revers de main. Un petit sourire était collé sur ses lèvres et le brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas rester bloqué dessus.

« Ce n'est rien, reprit Kaya sans rien remarquer. Tu es parti à l'aventure et je savais que ça durerait longtemps. Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps de mon côté non plus.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais derrière la porte ? Demanda le jeune homme en resserrant légèrement sa prise autour des hanches de son amie.

- Les garçons m'ont prévenue.

- Les garçons ? »

Usopp fronça les sourcils. Des garçons ? Qui donc avait osé approcher sa Kaya ? En voyant sa mine, la brune eut un petit rire.

« Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Mais c'est qui ces garçons ?

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne nous avait pas reconnus ! » S'exclama soudain une voix dans le dos de Kaya.

Alors que la compagne d'Usopp se lovait un peu plus dans ses bras avec un soupir de contentement, le brun regarda les trois adolescents qu'il avait vu plus tôt avec scepticisme. Ils se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, le garçon rondouillard nonchalamment appuyé sur la chambranle et un sourire attendri sur le visage alors que celui en rouge semblait plutôt moqueur et que le roux secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.

« C'est pas très gentil de nous oublier, commenta ce dernier avec un sourire qui démentait clairement ses paroles.

- Mais... Commença celui-ci sans comprendre.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! S'écria l'adolescent à lunettes.

- Nous on t'a toujours été fidèles cap'taine Usopp. » Termina le dernier sur un ton railleur.

La mâchoire d'Usopp se décrocha alors que son cerveau se mettait en branle. Dans ses bras, Kaya étouffa un petit rire tandis que les trois garçons souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

« Oignon ? Piment et Carotte ? C'est vraiment vous ? S'ébahit le jeune homme. Mais mais...

- On a pris quelques centimètres pas vrai ? S'exclama Piment – celui habillé tout en rouge – avec fierté.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit, répondit Usopp qui n'en revenait toujours pas. J'aurais plutôt dit que vous vous êtes dopés aux hormones ! C'est la seule solution !

- Ben en cinq ans on a le temps de changer, fit remarquer Carotte – le roux – en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Vous en avez profité on dirait.

- En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir cap'taine, enchaîna Oignon – celui avec les lunettes donc – en souriant. Toi aussi tu as changé ! »

Enfin, Usopp se surprit à sourire et baissa le visage vers Kaya qui l'observait consciencieusement, comme pour noter tout ce qui avait changé en lui depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Sans s'en apercevoir, le jeune homme se plongea dans l'immensité des yeux de la brune et ce ne furent que les « hum, hum » insistants des trois ados qui lui évitèrent la noyade.

« Bon... Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, marmonna Oignon avec gêne.

- Vous devez certainement avoir plein de choses à vous dire ! S'écria vivement Carotte en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Nous... On va aller voir par là bas s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à faire. » Termina Piment en indiquant une vague direction derrière les collines.

Et dans la seconde, le trio avait disparu. Usopp pouffa et reporta son attention sur celle qui était toujours dans ses bras. Elle lui souriait toujours mais son visage avait pris un air soucieux. Il la serra un peu plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que tu vas rester ici ? Où est-ce que tu vas repartir ? »

Le cœur du brun fit une embardée à la dernière question et sa mâchoire se serra. Kaya dut sentir sa crispation car elle détourna les yeux et essaya de se dégager de son étreinte. Mais il garda fermement ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément et trouva un peu du réconfort qu'il cherchait.

« Je ne peux pas rester, répondit-il à mi-voix. J'ai promis à Luffy. Je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme resta droite dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le T-shirt du canonnier et celui-ci sentait nettement son souffle rapide.

« Kaya...

- J'ai attendu cinq ans, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme résignée. Cinq ans pendant lesquels j'ai étudié la médecine avec acharnement. Maintenant je suis médecin confirmée. Mais j'imagine que vous en avez déjà un à bord... N'est ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Usopp. Oui nous en avons déjà un. »

Soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais... Il est né et a toujours vécu sur Grand Line ! Il n'a jamais eut l'occasion d'étudier la médecine d'East Blue ! Ou des autres mers ! Tu les connais toi, pas vrai ? »

Il tenait à présent Kaya par les épaules et la secouait presque d'enthousiasme. Elle le regardait sans avoir l'air de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu les connais, pas vrai ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui mais...

- Alors tu pourrais venir avec nous ! Tu apprendrais à Chopper et tu voyagerais avec nous !

- Je ne sais pas me battre Usopp...

- Je te rappelle que mon capitaine est le seigneur des pirates, répondit le brun avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous sommes tous capables de te protéger ! »

Brusquement, Kaya se dégagea de la poigne du jeune homme et recula d'un pas dans la maison. Elle avait un air de défi dans les yeux et regardait le canonnier avec une expression proche de la colère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?... Demanda-t-il, déstabilisé par son comportement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je vienne avec toi Usopp ? Juste pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques à ton ami ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Je...

- Tu es juste revenu pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie en fait, murmura-t-elle. Juste pour me rappeler que je suis faible et que je ne peux pas t'accompagner dans tes aventures parce que je ne serais jamais aussi forte que Nami par exemple. Que vous serez toujours obligés de me protéger... »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air horrifié. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça une seule seconde ? N'avait-elle à ce point pas confiance en lui ?

Elle évitait à présent son regard et serrait faiblement ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait la voix enrouée comme si elle allait pleurer et ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. C'en fut plus que ne pouvait le supporter Usopp.

Il fit un pas et l'enveloppa de nouveau dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur, dans son affection. Elle se crispa une seconde puis posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon, sans se laisser aller aux larmes comme celui-ci l'avait redouté.

« Tu n'as pas compris, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi parce que je ne veux plus te laisser. Je ne veux plus te dire au revoir de nouveau, je ne veux plus que tu me laisses partir.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas alors ?...

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Luffy. »

D'une petite pression, il l'empêcha de protester et reprit :

« J'ai promis à Luffy que je reviendrais, répéta-t-il. Mais je ne lui ai pas promis que je reviendrais seul. Kayla... Viens avec moi je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te laisser une nouvelle fois.

- Pourquoi ? »

La voix de la jeune femme était tremblante et celle d'Usopp l'aurait été aussi si ça n'avait pas été aussi important pour lui de la convaincre. Mais à cet instant il était près à tout avouer tout de suite et sans rougir pour la garder près de lui. Il l'écarta donc doucement, l'obligea à redresser la tête et l'embrassa.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Une dizaine de secondes maximum et quand ils se séparèrent, le brun regarda celle qu'il aimait avec sérieux.

« Ça te suffit comme réponse ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche deux fois pour parler et deux fois aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Puis enfin elle sembla prendre sur elle même et retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

« Tu peux me le refaire avec des mots s'il te plaît ? »

Usopp sourit, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la porta presque contre lui de façon à ce que sa bouche soit à hauteur de son oreille.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit-elle dans un rire en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Alors tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Laisse moi prendre mes affaires, dire au revoir aux garçons et on ira où tu voudras. »

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bon bah voilà. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut ^^'**

**PS : Grâce à FanOnePieceYaoi il n'y a à présent plus de fautes d'orthographes dans ce texte ! Je lui adresse un grand merci !**


End file.
